Ah les hommes !
by Maliang
Summary: Aprés Chaya, teer et Marat... comment ca c'est pas un résumé ! Moi je trouve qu'on peut pas faire mieux !


**Ah les hommes !**

Auteur : Maliang

Genre : Romance sheyla

Rating : PG-13 (quelques allusions et une scène légèrement explicite)

Résumé : Après Chaya, Peer et Marat…. Comment ça c'est pas un résumé ! Moi je vous dit qu'on peut pas faire mieux !

Note : C'est fic est le résultat d'un délire nocturne après avoir vu « the tower » ! C'est une manière de me venger pour vous saurez bientôt quoi !

Et n'oubliez pas les coms !

La porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître Teyla. Celle-ci s'avança sur le balcon. Il faisait nuit et une douce brise, fraîche et vivifiante, caressait son visage. Une dure journée venait de se terminer. Une journée qui lui avait semblé sans fin. Une journée ou elle avait compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion, mais à présent elle en avait la certitude. L'espoir. C'est l'espoir qu'elle avait perdu. Tant que le doute lui était permit elle gardait l'espoir au fond d'elle même, qu'il la considérait comme plus qu'une amie. C'était finit. Son espoir s'était éteint en emportant avec lui son cœur.

Flash back 

Quelques jours plus tôt, SGA-5 avait rencontré un peuple technologiquement assez avancé et qui constitué un puissant allié dans la bataille contre les wraiths. Après plusieurs heures de négociation, Elisabeth Weir avait obtenue l'accord de leur chef pour signer une alliance. Les représentants de ce peuple avaient donc été convié sur Atlantis pour procéder à la signature. Parmi eux se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme, au cheveux doré et à la peau blanche comme la neige. Elle était d'une rare beauté. Lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte des étoiles tous les hommes présent dans la salle s'étaient figé. Un air particulièrement stupide s'était affiché sur leur visage. Il avait fallut quelques minutes et toute l'autorité du Dr Weir pour les ramener sur terre, enfin sur Atlantis.

Teyla avait assisté à la scène de la salle des commandes et n'avait rien raté de l'air béat de John lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Sur le moment, elle avait juste était déçu, se disant qu'il ne faisait que se comporter comme un homme. Un homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgné sur toute les jolies femmes qu'il voyait. Il y avait déjà eu Chaya, Teer et Marat, cette blondasse sans cervelle.

Toute la journée Elisabeth et John avait fait visité la cité aux invités. Teyla les avait accompagnés, plus pour surveiller John que par réel intérêt. La présence de cette jeune femme aussi belle que mystérieuse ne la rassurait en rien. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était jalouse. Jalouse qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour elle. Jalouse que ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant ne soit adressé qu'à elle.

Le soir venu un banquet avait été prévu en l'honneur de leur nouveau allié. Au mess, les tables avaient été mise cote à cote pour ne formé qu'une seule et grande table. Elisabeth s'était assise à une extrémité tandis que le chef de leur nouveau allié s'était installé à l'autre. La jeune s'étant assise au coté d'Elisabeth, John vint en face d'elle. Quant à Teyla, écœuré par le comportement de John, elle avait préféré s'éclipser. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée en compagnie d'un punching-ball qui avait pris pour l'occasion l'apparence de John. Au bout d'une bonne heure, épuisée, elle avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche et se coucher.

Elle marchait d'un pas las à travers les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était un cri de douleur ou non mais, à la fois curieuse et inquiète, elle se dirigea vers le bruit en question. Il semblait provenir du labo qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elle hésita quelques instants. Devait-elle entrer ? Ce n'était peut être rien. Juste un scientifique qui s'était blessé par mégarde Cependant un nouveau cri se fit entendre ce qui décida Teyla a entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit John et la jeune femme dans une position plus que gênante. Elle se trouvait nu et assise sur une table le jambes écartés. John quand à lui se tenait entièrement nu devant elle, ses bras entourant sa taille et ses lèvres parcourant son cou. En apercevant Teyla, la jeune femme sursauta. John ne s'étant rendu compte de rien murmura de manière assez forte pour que Teyla entende « C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ». Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête et repoussa John. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de son amante qui ne quittait pas des yeux Teyla. Le visage de John s'empourpra soudainement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il ne réussi qu'a bégayer un vague « Teyla ». Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle sentait une vague de douleur l'envahir lentement. Tout venait de s'effondrer autour d'elle. Son cœur saignait. Elle était comme paralysait. Mais bien vite sa raison repris le dessus et se rendant compte de la gêne de la situation, elle murmura une vague excuse et s'enfuit en courant.

Fin du flash back

Elle ne savait pas se qui s'était passé après. Elle avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre et y était restée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur que les représentants soient tous parties. Elle avait ensuite décidé de prendre un peu l'air et s'était retrouvée sur ce balcon.

Malgré tous ses efforts, ses pensée revenait inlassablement sur John et cette femme. Elle s'était senti trahit alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et John. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle lui en voulait. Elle avait beau se sermonnait, se dire qu'il avait le droit de vivre, qu'il ne lui appartenait, rien n'effaçait sa douleur.

Elle resta un long moment seule sur ce balcon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entend la porte coulisser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaules et aperçu John. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Il ne l'avait pas encore assez fait souffrir ? Son regard fixait sur l'horizon, elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle et s'accouder sur la rambarde. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Silencieux. Teyla ne voulait pas lui parlait. C'était trop tôt. Elle savait qu'elle aurait a s'expliquer sur son intrusion dans le labo mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête. Finalement John se décida à parler. Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet bien conscient qu'une phrase dans le genre « ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez » n'aurait aucun intérêt et contribuerait même à l'enfoncer d'avantage. Il opta donc pour une autre solution.

-Teyla,..je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? vous n'avez pas à l'être…vous faites ce que vous voulez. Avait répondu Teyla d'une voix glacial.

-Si je…

-C'est moi de m'excuser, je regrette de vous avoir interrompu vous sembliez très en forme.

Le ton de Teyla était sec et froid, ce qui ne rassurait en rien John. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait un peu trop bu et pour ne rien arranger la jeune femme était loin d'être farouche. Elle l'avait littéralement traîner jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche et lui avait sauter dessus. Néanmoins ça ne l'excusait en rien, il le savait. Il aurait du l'arrêter. Mais dans ces cas là, il redevenait le pire des hommes, incapable de se contrôler.

-Teyla…je regrette ce qui s'est passé…

-Vous regrettez ? C'est bizarre mais après ce que j'ai vu j'ai du mal à le croire. Vous n'aviez pas l'air mécontent tout à l'heure.

-D'accord vous marquez un point. Mais je vous en pris laissez moi vous expliquer.

Teyla se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda froidement et dit :

-Très bien je vous écoute, même si je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a expliquer.

-Eh bien…

John se rendit soudain compte que Teyla avait raison. Que pouvait-il lui expliquer ? la situation était plus que clair.

-Alors je vous écoute !

-Eh bien…vous savez ce que c'est, j'avais un peu trop bu et quand elle m'a sauté dessus je n'ai pas su la repousser alors que j'aurais du le faire.

-Je comprends parfaitement, mais excusez moi...moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

La voix de Teyla était empli de colère. Elle s'était sentie offusquée que John puisse croire qu'elle aussi couché avec le premier venu.

-Non…Teyla…Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Je…

John se gifla mentalement. Son cas était déjà bien assez grave comme ça pour qu'il l'aggrave en disant n'importe quoi.

De son coté Teyla essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peine. Rien de ce que pourrait dire John n'effacerait sa douleur, son chagrin. Mais il ne voyait rien. il était bien trop occupé à trouver une excuse. Finalement elle décida de couper court à la discussion.

-Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit colonel.

Teyla partit précipitamment, laissant un John au bord du désespoir. Il s'en voulait tellement de se qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et maintenant il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu plus qu'un bonne occasion de se servir de sa cervelle. Il avait perdu Teyla. Que pourrait-il dire ou faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble au sens propre du terme mais pourtant il y avait entre eux quelque chose de particulier. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était pour lui plus qu'une amie, mais avait toujours refusé de l'admettre. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il avait céder aux avances de…Cet a ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. « Tu es encore plus crétin que je le croyais John, s'indigna se dernier, tu couches vraiment avec n'importe qui ». John s'assit contre la rambarde et passa la nuit ainsi, réfléchissant sur son comportement et cherchant désespérément un solution.

Deux semaines passèrent. Teyla évitait John. Lorsqu'elle le croisait dans un couloir soit elle l'ignorait soit elle lui adresse un simple regard. Il avait bien essayait d'entamer la conversation lors d'une mission, mais ça avait tourné cours lorsque Teyla lui avait répondu « Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez discuter, je pensais que vous étiez plus un homme d'action ». Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus parler. Ou alors juste en cas de nécessité lors des missions, mais Teyla passait le plus clair de son temps sur le continent.

Toute l'équipe était réuni en salle de briefing pour préparer leur prochaine mission. Ils devaient se rendre sur une petite planète d'apparence plutôt calme. Le MALP avait repéré un petit village non loin de la porte. C'était une mission sommes toute banale, tout comme l'était le briefing jusqu'à ce que le Dr Weir leur annonce :

-Avant que vous ne quittiez cette pièce messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter la remplaçante de Teyla.

-La quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois hommes à l'unissons.

Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers Teyla. C'est Rodney qui prit la parole en premier

-Vous partez Teyla ?

-En effet, je fais cette dernière mission avec vous et après je pars sur le continent. Mais ce n'est que provisoire. Je dois retourner auprès de mon peuple quelque temps. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Alors on vous rendra visite ! s'exclama Mckay. N'est ce pas colonel ?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce départ soudain. Etait ce réellement pour son peuple qu'elle partait ? Ou était ce une manière plus simple de l'éviter ? Il croisa le regard de Teyla. Elle semblait triste. Il aurait voulu lui demander pour en avoir le cœur net, mais il ne pouvait le faire devant ses amis. Elisabeth finit par intervenir.

-Je suis sur que Teyla reviendra nous voir de temps en temps, mais en attendant une mission vous attend.

L'équipe acquiesça et tous partirent en direction de leur quartier.

Teyla venait à peine d'entrer dans sa chambre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur John. Il fit un pas pour entrer dans la chambre, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Les mains croisé dans le dos, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Que voulez-vous colonel ? demanda Teyla froidement.

-Savoir.

Teyla le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous partez.

-Vous le savez colonel, je pars pour reprendre mon rôle de chef auprès de mon peuple.

-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte ! s'énerva John. Je veux la vrai raison !

-C'est celle que je viens de vous donner, et il n'y en a pas d'autre.

Teyla faisait tout pour garder son calme. Lui briser le cœur ne lui avait pas suffit. A présent il voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Maintenant excusez moi mais je dois me préparer pour la mission.

-Teyla ! Dites moi la vérité ! Vous avez toujours assumer votre rôle de chef en étant sur la cité alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il en serait différent ?

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! cria-t-elle a son tour. La porte est derrière vous colonel.

Sans un mot de plus Teyla parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. John resta planté là quelques instants. Il sentait la colère le rongeait. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle décide du jour au lendemain de quitter Atlantis. Au fond de lui il avait mal. Il savait qu'elle partait à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre à tout jamais. Conscient qu'elle ne sortirait pas de la salle de bain avant qu'il s'en aille, il finit par se résigner et partit en direction de ses quartiers.

Un demi-heure plus tard toute l'équipe se trouvait devant la porte prés à partir sur P4X-258. Elisabeth descendit les rejoindre pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et tous traversèrent la porte.

Dés qu'elle eu passé la porte, Teyla s'en éloigna quelque peu. Plus était loin de Sheppard mieux elle se sentait. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder sans repenser à cette femme dans ses bras. Elle avait à chaque fois l'impression que son cœur se brisait un peu plus. John sentait que Teyla s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait essayer des dizaines de fois de lui parler, de s'excuser mais elle le repoussait à chaque fois. Il regardait une fois plus Teyla s'éloigner. Elle marchait lentement vers la foret qui s'étendait devant eux. Il fit signe à Rodney et Ronon et tous trois rejoignirent Teyla.

Après une petit heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Deux hommes vinrent les accueillir. L'un était grand et robuste, dans la force de l'age. Sa peau matte et ses cheveux noir ébène faisaient de lui un jeune homme des plus charmant. A coté de lui se tenait un homme plus vieux, les cheveux grisonnants. C'est lui qui parla en premier.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Malvius et voici on fils Mikal. Je suis le chef de ce village. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Sheppard s'avança d'un pas.

-Je suis le colonel Sheppard, et voici le Dr Mckay, Ronon et Teyla. Nous sommes de pacifiques explorateurs.

-Ravi de vous connaître dans ce cas. Venez dans ma tente, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Tout l'équipe suivit donc Malvius jusqu'à sa tente. John parla avec lui en chemin, mais il était surtout occupé à surveiller Teyla qui elle se trouvait en grande conversation avec Mikal. Il le voyait rire et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était jaloux. Ce n'était plus à ces blagues qu'elle riait, ces sourires qu'il aimait tant ne lui étaient plus adressés. Il avait tout perdu. S'il avait su le prix qui lui en coûterait de coucher avec cette femme, jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

Pendant deux heures l'équipe de Sheppard discuta avec Malvius et Mikal. C'était un peuple pacifique qui comme de nombreux autres, subissait les rafles des wraiths. Ils étaient technologiquement peu avancé mais pouvais fournir de la nourriture à Atlantis en échange de soins.

-Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à en informer le Dr Weir et je pense que nous pourrons signer notre accord très vite.

-Ce sera avec joie colonel Sheppard. Pour fêter ça je vous convie tous à la fête de ce soir. C'est une cérémonie en l'honneur de nos ancêtres.

-Nous acceptons avec plaisir, déclara Sheppard.

-Alors c'est d'accord, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez assister aux préparatifs.

John et Ronon retournèrent à la porte prévenir Elisabeth, tandis que Rodney et Teyla visitaient le campement accompagné par Mikal. Rodney se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il avait comme l'impression te tenir la chandelle. Mikal, en tant que futur chef de son peuple, s'intéressait beaucoup à la manière dont Teyla dirigeait son peuple. Il semblait fort impressionné par la jeune femme qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux.

-Vous voulez dire qu'à 15 ans vous étiez déjà chef de votre peuple ?

-C'est exact, mon père fut emporté lors de la dernier rafle des wraiths.

-C'est horrible. Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous avez du endurer. Mais je suis sur que vous faites un chef merveilleux. Et puis qui pourrait résister à un regard aussi envoûteur !

Teyla baissa la tête, gênée par tant de compliment.

-Si ça pouvait être aussi simple.

-Vous avez du faire beaucoup de sacrifice pour votre peuple, je suppose.

-Oui….

-Comme vivre sur atlantis ?

-En effet,…Teyla s'arrêta de marcher quelques instant. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensés. Puis se tournant vers McKay qui comme toujours mangeait, elle dit en souriant :

-Mais je n'en regrette aucun.

Mikal sourit à son tour, sauf que lui observait Teyla et non Mckay. Celle-c sentant son regard posé sur elle rougit et repris sa marche bientôt imitée par les deux hommes.

-Dites moi avez vous quelque chose à vous mettre pour la fête de ce soir ? demanda Mikal avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Non…je n'ai que ce que je porte en ce moment.

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi !

Mikal attrapa la main de Teyla et l'entraîna en cours à sa suite.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? cria Mckay alors qu'ils étaient déjà trop éloigné pour l'entendre.

-Non c'est pas grave, je vais vous attendre ici. Surtout prenez tout votre temps je ne suis pas pressé. Il me reste encore trois barres chocolatées.

Mckay parcouru du regard ce qui l'entourait, pour finalement trouver une sorte de chaise sur laquelle il s'assit et continua sa dégustation.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il allait entamé sa dernière barre, il aperçu Sheppard et Ronon sortirent de la forêt. Il leur fit signe et ceux-ci vinrent le rejoindre.

-Encore en train de manger !

-C'est très drôle colonel mais je m'ennuyais alors c'est la seule idée d'occupation qui m'est venue !

John adressa un petit sourire moqueur à Rodney lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Teyla.

-Ou est Teyla ?

-Elle est avec Mikal. Tout à coup ils sont partis en courant et sont entrés dans cette tente. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à attendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

John sentait la jalousie s'insinuer en lui. Ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Que pouvaient faire un homme et une femme dans une tente à part…Non, il devait pas y penser. Sinon dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

La fin de la journée se passa assez rapidement. John, Ronon et Rodney firent un rapide tour du village, discutant avec quelques habitants. Quant à Teyla aucun d'eux ne savait ou elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait et John ne supportait pas ça.

Les habitants commençaient à arriver par petit groupe au centre du village. La fête allait bientôt commencer. Un grand feu avait été allumé au milieu de la place. Les gens se rassemblaient autour. John Rodney et Ronon se tenaient un peu à l'écart, regardant avec curiosité ce qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Cependant John était plus souvent perdu dans ses pensée qu'attentif à la cérémonie. Il ne cessait de penser à Teyla. Ou était-elle ? Que faisait elle ? Après la colère, c'était l'inquiétude qui s'insinuait en lui. Puis, un coup de coude de Ronon le sortie de ses pensés. Il regarda ce dernier qui lui fit signe de regarder devant lui. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Teyla. Elle était là, au bras de Mikal portant une somptueuse robe rouge fendue le long de sa jambe. John ne la quittait plus des yeux. Il la trouvait si belle. Elle était resplendissante, époustouflante. Mais lorsqu'il vit Mikal se pencher vers elle et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. John ne supportait pas de le voir si proche d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour qu'il se rende enfin compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tant. Mais a présent elle allait repartir sur le continent, il allait la perdre. Il fut tirer de ses pensés par Malvius. Celui-ci venait d'entamer un chant. Il parlait dans une langue incompréhensible pour les trois hommes. Teyla ne devait pas comprendre non plus mais à en juger par la proximité de la bouche de Mikal à son oreille celui-ci devait lui expliquer le chant.

Une fois la célébration achevée, les villageois se réunir pour manger. Plusieurs tables étaient installé un peu partout sur la grand place. L'équipe d'Atlantis avait été convié à la table de Malvius. John avait été invité à s'asseoir à coté du chef, assis en bout de table, tandis que Teyla s'était assise prés de Mikal qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. John la regarda s'installer avec colère. Il ne supportait plus de la voir si heureuse avec ce Mikal. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ?

Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Teyla évitait continuellement de croiser le regard de John et dés que celui-ci parlait elle se tournait ostensiblement vers Mikal ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère de John. Tous avait bien mangé et également bien bu. Ce peuple avait pour spécialité un alcool particulièrement fort et qui faisait vite tourné la tête. John ayant vite remarqué ça se limita à deux verres. En tant que chef de l'équipe il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa lucidité. Par contre ses amis s'étaient un peu plus laissé aller, en particulier Teyla. Elle avait du boire une bonne dizaine de verre depuis le début du repas. Dés que son verre était vide, elle se resservait et ça commencer à inquiété John. A boire autant elle allait avoir un sacré mal de tête le lendemain. La voyant se resservir un autre verre, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Teyla, vous devriez arrêter de boire. Je pense que vous êtes assez saoul comme ça.

Teyla lui lança un regard noir.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père alors fichez moi la paix.

-Teyla, je dis ça pour vous. Vous avez assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

Teyla faignant de ne pas avoir entendu se resservi un verre et l'avala cul-sec. Elle foudroya John du regard puis se tourna vers Mikal avec un grand sourire.

-On va se balader ?

-Vos désir son des ordres ! s'exclama se dernier avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Voyant ça John fulmina encore plus mais préféra ne rien dire de peur de se faire massacrer par Teyla qui n'était plus vraiment lucide.

Après le départ de Teyla, l'ambiance autour de la table se fit moins gai. John se fulminait dans son coin, tandis que Ronon et Rodney essayaient de faire la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais au bout d'une heure, ni tenant plus John se leva et parti à la recherche de Teyla. Il ne pouvait plus rester la. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser avec ce Mikal alors qu'elle était saoul. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs, pensa John en se rappelant de la disparition de la jeune femme au cours de l'après-midi. Rodney l'avait bien vu entrer dans une tente.

Plongé dans ses pensées noirs, John sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas. Il leva la tête et vit Teyla sortir d'une tente. Celle-ci ne sembla pas le voir et partie en courant vers la forêt. Alors que John allait partir à sa poursuite il vit Mikal sortit a son tour de la tente. Mais ce dernier partit en direction de la fête. Il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait couché avec lui sinon qu'auraient-ils fait sous cette tente ?

John partit à la recherche de Teyla. Il devait la trouver pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait que leur relation n'en serait que plus dégradé après mais sa colère l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle aussi couchait avec le premier venu ! Après la moral qu'elle lui avait l'autre jour, il trouvait sa un peu fort.

Il finit par la trouver marchant le long de la forêt tête baissée. Il s'approcha à grand pas d'elle.

-Teyla ! hurla-t-il

Cette dernier s'arrêta mais ne pris pas la peine de se retourner

-Allez vous en ! lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Oh non vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !

Teyla se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à John. Tout deux se fusillaient du regard.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? vous n'en avez pas déjà assez fait comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est moi le fautif ?

-C'est pas moi qu'y ait coucher avec cette pimbêche !

-Alors la c'est un peu fort ! Vous osez me reprocher de coucher avec la première venu alors que vous en faites de même !

-Comment osez-vous ! Je ne suis pas comme ça MOI !

-C'est ça, mentez moi encore en plus. Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu avec ce Mikal !

Tout à coup Teyla sembla figée. La colère disparu de son regard pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Elle reprit d'une voix calme mais sèche.

-Il ne s'est rien passé avec Mikal !

-Oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Je vous ai vu sortir de sa tente tout à l'heure et Rodney lui vous a vu y entrer cette après-midi.

Teyla baissa la tête. John pensant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer rajouta :

-J'espère que vous avez pris votre pied au moins !

C'était le mot de trop. Teyla lui mit un crochet du droit en plein sur sa joue. La puissance du coup fit chanceler John. Ce dernier resta hagard quelques instants puis passa sa main sur sa lèvre. Elle était coupée.

-Merci. Ca me manquait aussi de recevoir un pain en pleine figure.

Sans un mot de plus, Teyla se retourna et repris ça marche. Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa le bras.

-Eh pas si vite, on a pas fini.

-Je crois que si. A moins que vous ayez d'autre reproche à me faire ? Me traiter de menteuse et de putin ne vous a peut être pas suffit, lui cracha-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, une larme roula le long de la joue de Teyla. Elle l'essuya bien vite du revers de la main, mais John l'avait bien vu. Tout à coup il se sentit bête, gêné, stupide…pour résumer très mal.

-Teyla…

-Laissez-moi.

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, suivit par bien d'autre. Teyla baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Elle ne sentait pas bien. Sans doute l'addition de la grande dose d'alcool ingurgité et tout ça tristesse face au comportement de John. Elle se sentait craquer. Comme si l'alcool lui avait ôter toute sa faculté a contrôler ces émotions.

-Teyla qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda John avec inquiétude et douceur.

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que j'ai étais trahie par l'homme que j'aimais ! Il se passe qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, qu'il croit que je couche avec n'importe qui ! Il se passe que j'ai mal, cria –t-elle en plaquant ça main contre son cœur. Il se passe que je souffre tellement quand je le vois que je préfère m'éloigner plutôt que de souffrir une minute de plus !

La fin de sa phrase fut brisée par un sanglot. Teyla s'effondra au sol, en larme. John ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle l'aimait. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle aimait et en même temps que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle voulait partir sur le continent. John était complètement désemparer. Il était à la fois heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés et malheureux de voir qu'il avait tout gâcher. Il s'agenouilla devant Teyla qui sanglotait toujours. Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Teyla releva la tête et le repoussa doucement.

-Allez vous en colonel, supplia-t-elle.

-Non Teyla. Je ne vous laisserais pas. J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtise dans ma vie, mais jamais je ne laisserais la femme que j'aime sangloter seule dans son coin sans rien faire.

John s'avança de nouveau vers elle. Cet fois elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Posant sa tête contre le torse de John, elle sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. John attendit que Teyla se calme pour reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé Teyla…désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru, désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir….Je m'en veux tellement vous savez.

-John…Je suis désolé aussi. Je n'aurais pas du me venger en m'affichant comme avec Mikal. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je me doutais que vous penseriez que j'avais couché avec lui et c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais vous voir souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert.

-Donc vous n'aviez pas l'intention de coucher avec lui ?

-Non et si ça peut vous rassurer quand il a essayait de m'embrasser il s'est retrouvé au tapis.

John adressa un grand sourire à Teyla. Elle aussi souriait. Elle LUI souriait. Il se sentait tellement bien. Mais il manquait encore un petit quelque chose.

-Et si moi j'essai de vous embrasser je me retrouve au tapis aussi ?

-Pour le savoir il faut essayer.

Sans la quitter des yeux John passa une main sur sa joue. Leur visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leurs yeux se fermèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser d'une douceur infinie. Un baiser rempli d'amour. Teyla posa sa main sur la nuque de John, approfondissant le baiser. John quant à lui posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui. Leur corps collaient l'un à l'autre, il s s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. La douceur du baiser se transforma en passion. John allongea Teyla à même le sol et quitta ses lèvres quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'être aimé. Ils se perdaient à tout jamais dans cette océan d'amour. Ils se perdaient pour se trouver enfin.

FIN


End file.
